Loving you
by simbagirl
Summary: Felicity are happy with Ben when something happens that turns her world upside down.
1. Knocking on the door

Title: Loving you

Disclaimer: I don't own _"Felicity"_ or any of the characters in the show.

Authors note: Was bored. Liked _Felicity_. Wrote fanfiction.

This story happens in the middle of the episode called "The Declaration"

when Ben returns from EMT training. It starts there and then it takes a

life of it's own...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They lay naked in bed, bodys tightly intervened with each other,

glistening of sweat.

His hand was lazily caressing her back. She had put her head on his

chest and closed her eyes, one hand tucked under her chin and the

other caressing his stomac.

He gave her a featherly kiss on the top of her head and she opened

her eyes and smiled sweetly at him.

-Happy? he asked and pulled a strand of hair from her face.

She snuggled even closer to him and he continued to caress her back.

- Yeah. You?

He smiled slightly.

- Happy. It's nice to be able to hold you again.

- Mmm... It's been awhile.

They lay there in silence, content on just beeing togheter.

Felicity was just about to go to sleep when she heard a nock on her door.

She groned and burried her face in Ben's chest.

- What time is it?

Ben looked over her shoulder at the clock radio standing on her bedside

table.

- Almost two.

- Go away! It's in the middle of the night.

The nocking continued.

-Who is here this late? If this is Meghan I swear I will...

The nocking got more intense.

- You better go and open the door.

- Why do I have to do it? You're closer.

- It's your room.

- Fine she grunted. But you're going to owe me.

Ben looked at her with a amused axpression as she tumbled out

of bed and pulled on his shirt and a pair of pants.

- I'm coming! She shook her head. Nocking on my door at two in

the morning. They gotta be insane. Who are awake at this hour?

Ben put his arms behind his head and looked at her, a smile on his face.

- We are.

She shoot him an annoyed look.

That made him smile even more. She looked cute when she was angry.

- Yeah, but we're in bed. Not of nocking at somebodys door.

She went to open the door and stared at the person the other side,

a chocked expression on her face.

- What are you doing here?

TBC...

What do you think? Review please.


	2. My dad

- Dad? It's two in the morning. What are you doing here?

I stepped outside and closed the door.

What was going on?

He looked like shit. His clothes were wrinkled and he hadn't shawed for days.

From the way he smelled I figured he hadn't showered either. Something

was seriously wrong.

- Can I come in? I need to talk to you.

- What's wrong? Is mom okey?

I started to panic. This behaivor wasn't like him and it freaked me out.

- Your mom... Well, she is not sick anyway. Look, can I come in? We

really need to talk.

I was about to show him inside when I remembered Ben. Inside my room.

In my bed. Naked.

- Can't we talk out here?

- Why ? You having company?

- Dad...

- I take that as a yes . Is it this Ben creature?

- Dad, back off. And his name is Ben Covington.

- So it is him then. Are you crazy?

So here we was again. Dad was judging my choices as usual. I felt the

irritation well up inside me but I pushed it down.

- Who I sleep with is my choice Dad. What is it that you want?

- Are you okey?

I turned when I heard the door opened and Ben came out. He had a worried

look on his face.

- Yeah Ben. I'm fine.

He came up to me and took my hand. He looked at my dad and I could see

his jaw tightening.

- Hello Mr Porter.

My dad bearly looked at him. He has never liked Ben and seeing him coming

out of my room with only a par of jeans on him didn't exactly inspire

any warmer feelings.

Dad gave him a curt nod.

- Mr Covington.

They stood there, staring at each other and I didn't know what to do.

I didn't know what was going on, didn't know why Ben was staring at

my dad with something close to hate in his eyes or why my dad

looked so nervous. Something was defenitly wrong.

- Ben, can you leave us alone for a minute? I need to talk to my dad.

He looked at me like he was about to say something but changed his

mind at the last minute and nodded. He gave me a quick kiss and with a

last weird look at my dad he went inside my room and closed the door.

I turned to my father.

- Okey, what's going on here? Why are you here in the middle of the

night?

- I... I need to tell you something.

- And it couldn't wait until tomorrow?

He shook his head and swallowed hard.

- No, it couldn't. I... I have done something awful Felicity.

I felt a knot in my stomac. I had heard those words from him before...

No. No he couldn't have...

- You cheated on mom?

He wouldn't look me in the eyes and then I knew. I knew even before he

nodded and opened his mouth.

- Yes. And she kicked me out.

Bastard. He had promised. He had promised that he would stay faithfull

to mom this time. Had promised that the woman he slept with a couple

years ago had been a mistake. And now he done it again.

- Good for her. And why are you here?

I could hear the coldness in my voice, but I didn't care. He deserved it.

I hoped mom had yelled at him. Hoped that she had hurt him.

- I... I don't have any money. Can... Can I sleep here tonight?

I just stared at him. He couldn't be fucking serious.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC...

Review plz.


	3. Anger

_It's been a while since I updated. Sorry about that... _

_Hope you enjoy!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Sleep here? I hope to God that you're kidding me.

- Why would I do that? I need a place to sleep.

- You are unbelivable.

I shook my head, wondering who the man standing in front of me was.

It couldn't be my father. This jerk standing here, asking me if he could

sleep here, couldn't be my father. I couldn't be related to this man.

I didn't _want_ to be related to him.

- Don't look at me like that.

- Then how should I look at you?

- I am your father. You should resp...

I let out a snort of disbelief.

- I hope to God that you weren't going to say that I should _respect_ you.

Because respect is something that you _earn_ by being a fair and

trustworthy person. It isn't something that you get just because you

happen to be my father. Especially not when you act like an ass.

His jaw tensed.

- I made a mistake. That dosen't mean...

- A mistake? _A mistake! _You cheated on mom you bastard!

I could hear my voice ringing in my ears and knew that I was on

the verge of screaming. I didn't care.

He looked around with a nervous glint in his eyes.

- Keep your voice down.

I looked at him and shook my head in disgust.

- Why? Afraid that my friends will hear what a jerk you are?

- Felicity...

He placed a hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me.

- Don't touch me I said through gritted teeth and pulled away from

him, feeling like his touch had burned through my skin.

He took a step back, his eyes pleading with me.

- Felicity, calm down.

- _Calm down!_ That's all you got to say? Calm down?

- What should I say then? That I'm sorry?

- That you even have to ask that...

- What?

I just shook my head. I didn't have the energy to fight with him anymore.

I couldn't believe that I was standing outside my door in the middle of

the night, having a argument with my father about his infidelity. This

was not what I had imagined myself doing the first nigth that Ben was back.

-I am sorry okey? It's just...

He sighed.

- I'm not the one you should be apologizing to.

- I know. But your mother won't listen to me.

-Can't say I blame her. Dad... Last time you did this you promised

me, you promised **_mom_**,****that it was the last time. That you would

never do it again.

- I know. But...

I could feel my anger raising again. What was he sorry for? That

he had cheated? That mom had kicked him out? That the affair had ended?

- I don't wan't to hear it dad.

But he continued like he hadn't heard me.

- She is pregnant with my child.

I was shaking. I was literally shaking with anger. I wanted to hit him

so bad that I could feel my hand connecting with his face.

- Get out. Go or I'll call the police, I swear to God.

He walked away without uttering an other word.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC...

_I'm aware that this chapter may suck, but could you please review?_

_Please..._


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

**Authors note**

Hello!

Some of you have asked in witch season this story happens.

It is in season four, in the middle of the first episode. Yeah, I know

that Meghan (probably) don't live at the same place as Felicity.

Sorry about that... It has been a long since I watched the show.

If I do any more mistakes, please forgive me. And let me know

so I, if possibly, can correct it.

That's all for now. Have a nice one!


End file.
